murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Incurables
|next = Toronto's Girl Problem }} '"The Incurables" '''is the thirteenth episode of the eighth season of the ''Murdoch Mysteries and the one hundred-ninth episode of the series. Summary As Dr. Ogden is working late, a terrible storm thunders overhead. A nurse runs to her, reporting hysterically, "Nurse Collins! Ward C!" The doctor runs down from her office, meeting a man who tells her that "The Incurables" have gotten out. Dr. Ogden travels deeper downwards, and discovers Rose Maxwell, who shoves the dead nurse's body onto the glass-pane door. Dr. Ogden enters the area with two men in white suits, asking Rose to calm down and to move away from Nurse Collins so she can help her. Mrs. Lynd tells her that she's dead, so no help can come to her. Charlotte suddenly appears, and exclaims that Rose said she'd tear the nurse to pieces. As Charlotte laughs maniacally, the men grab Rose and sedate her, looking her in her room per Dr. Ogden's order. As Julia examines the body, Mr. Drainie, the security guard, wakes. He speaks about being hit over the head, and confusedly asks about Nurse Collins, and Julia sadly shows him the body. Drainie calls the women "monsters," convinced that one of them killed her, and cries out to see his knife covered in blood on the floor. Keeping Mr. Drainie on his feet, Dr. Ogden orders the men to take them to their rooms, each of them acting nonchalant around the body. Miss Pearce, however, leaves her room, commenting on the excitement they experienced that evening. When Dr. Ogden asks if she saw anything, Eva coldly replies she hadn't, then locks her lips, indicating she wouldn't tell them if she had. Murdoch is summoned, and asks Dr. Ogden to tell her staff to move the body, while asking how they all got out of their rooms. Dr. Ogden takes him to Samuel Drainie, the security guard, who explains that if they behave themselves they're allowed half an hour of free time in the recreation room, after which they're locked back in their room. As Mr. Drainie drinks a cup of tea to steady his nerves, he explains Rose wasn't allowed out of her room, due to her always being agitated, and he brought a knife to protect himself after being attacked four times. Drainie explains he was working there for fifteen years, and all the doors share a common key. He then explains he saw Nurse Collins being attacked and ran to help her, and wasn't sure if all the inmates had been out of their rooms at the time. As he leaves, Murdoch reminds him to take his lantern. Dr. Ogden and Murdoch are discussing in her office. She admits it was possible he forgot to lock one of the doors, but not all of them, something Murdoch agrees is unlikely. Murdoch thinks one of them may have taken a key, and they decide to talk to Rose Maxwell. As they walk down, Julia explains she has a severe psychiatric condition and isn't responsible for her actions, which Murdoch points out doesn't make her less dangerous. As they try to question Rose, she says the door was open, but Eva Pearce interrupts, wishing to speak with Detective Murdoch. Drainie signals one of the other men to stand by as Rose and Dr. Ogden speak, the former referring to their time on the island. She expresses that she wishes she killed all of them for congratulating "that witch" for taking her Cedric away. Miss Pearce greets Murdoch, and begs him to get her out of there. She points out she isn't crazy, not like some of them, and tries to say she wouldn't have committed those crimes if she could go back. Murdoch admits that she's as sane as him, but stays on track, asking if she saw Rose Maxwell killing Nurse Collins. Eva responds by saying she'll say anything he wants, after which he bids her good night. However, the woman tells him that she expects him to be calling on her once she gets out. Rose admits to killing Nurse Collins due to her enjoyment of the feeling of killing someone. She tells her to give her regards to Emily Grace, unnerving Dr. Ogden so much that she leaves. As the doctor turns away and asks the man to lock the door, Rose leaps from her bed and tackles Julia, punching her in the back. As the other man hesitates, Murdoch bodily removes her from Dr. Ogden, and the security guards lock her in once more. Julia, though shaken, is all right. Back at the morgue, Dr. Grace explains Nurse Collins was stabbed 11 times. Dr. Ogden tells her about Rose's lack of accountability, and her desire for revenge on the pair for surviving. Dr. Grace nervously wonders if she should be transferred, but Julia calms her by telling Emily that Rose is in custody. As Julia goes, Emily tells her there were also bite marks on the body. Julia wakes up in bed beside Murdoch after having a nightmare where the patients tried to kill her. Murdoch awakens as well, and attempts to comfort her. Back at the station, Murdoch draws the diagram of the ward on the chalkboard, telling Brackenreid about the case. George was assigned to analyze the fingerprints on the knife, having to go to the ward to take their finger marks. Eva Pearce taunts Crabtree slightly by telling him that they already should have her fingerprints, then remarking on his gentleness. Mrs. Lynd greets him with happiness, and she states that she's sorry for trying to kill him the last time he saw her. She explains she misjudged him, and is happy when George replies he's staying on the right side of the law. Mrs. Lynd gives a fond goodbye, and Hannah, another inmate, asks him to take her doll's (who she believes is her child) fingerprints as well, as she would like that. Brackenreid is befuddled by the Crabtree's actions, though he quips it was hard to say no to a child. Murdoch is further confused, as all the woman's fingerprints were on the knife, all but Eva Pearce's. Discussing the results with Julia, he points out one of the other women could be the killer. As he refers to "his" inquiries, Julia realizes he's trying to protect her. William admits he isn't comfortable with Rose Maxwell due to her attempted murder of the doctor, but Julia retorts she can take care of herself. The pair then go to question all the inmates once more. Rose is questioned once more wearing a straitjacket. She admits to biting Nurse Collins but she was still alive then. Meanwhile, Hannah tells them that Nurse Collins was cruel as she would take away her "babies," at the slightest provocation. Then, Mrs. Lynd explains she picked up the knife because it was handy. She also claimed Nurse Collins got what she deserved, as she was wicked. She also refused to explain what she did, but told the pair to talk to Charlotte, as she was Nurse Collins' "favourite." While Murdoch and Dr. Ogden attempt to question Charlotte, another personality, Maddie, comes to her defense. When Dr. Ogden questioned her about the knife, she told Dr. Ogden she grabbed it to keep Rose away from Girlie, another one of her personalities, as she wasn't all there. Dr. Ogden then asks to talk to Girlie, the more shy, innocent personality inside Charlotte, and she greets her. When she asked what Nurse Collins did to Charlotte, Girlie fears she'd get in trouble. After Dr. Ogden assured her she wouldn't, Girlie explained that Nurse Collins would touch Charlotte in places she wasn't supposed to. Murdoch and Dr. Ogden discuss the matter in a filing section, and she tells him she took all the files related to Nurse Collins to look for proof of her mistreatment of the patients. Finally, they talk to Eva Pearce, who appears to be desperate, and once again repeats she'd say anything Murdoch would want her to say. When asked about Nurse Collins' alleged molestation, Eva refuses to speak ill of the dead. Dr. Ogden attempts to talk to Miss Pearce, but she rambles about how Rose is insane, and how she blamed Dr. Ogden for catching her, putting her in the ward and "destroying" her life. Dr. Ogden questions her again, but Eva tells her Rose was waiting for her to let down her guard, and then she'd get her. Miss Pearce then reveals that she believes that she's in the ward because she fears Eva will steal her husband away from her. Dr. Ogden calls her deluded, but Eva then threatens Dr. Ogden by telling her when she got out, they'd figure out exactly who the deluded one was. Dr. Ogden, losing her nerve, chastises her by exclaiming she will never leave, as she's exactly where she's supposed to be. Walking back into Dr. Ogden's office, she admits she lost her temper, which Murdoch assures it was perfectly reasonable. Suddenly, a man enters, demanding to know why he isn't allowed to see Rose. Murdoch addresses him as Mr. Maxwell, and tells him that Rose killed someone "only yesterday." Cedric then exclaims that she wouldn't kill anyone without reason, and attempts to justify her reasons for killing his fiancee. Mr. Maxwell then begs Dr. Ogden to see his sister, but the pair send him off immediately. Checking the guest log, William and Julia discover Cedric visited his sister every single day. Julia finds his address on file, and Crabtree and Murdoch bike to his cheap apartment. Crabtree elaborates that he previously owned a very nice home, but was spending every penny trying to help his sister. Entering his very dirty room, they discover Cedric and Rose's letters, which were suspiciously passionate. Crabtree then finds a pair of train tickets scheduled to leave the night before, when Rose escaped her room. Murdoch comments that it was a trip that Rose was unable to take, despite her brother's best efforts, and shows Crabtree a wax mold of the door key to the ward. Murdoch briefs Julia about the key mold, the tickets, and the letters. Cedric is missing, and the couple watch a brother-sister duo playing in the park, reflecting that they never know what direction life may take. Back at Maxwell's apart, Crabtree is waiting when he returns. However, Mr. Maxwell flees at the sight of him, forcing Crabtree to give chase. As Cedric attempts to scale a fence, he trips, causing his pants to be caught on the boards. Crabtree rolls his eyes and walks through a gate right beside the fence, telling him casually that they needed a word with him. In the interrogation room, Cedric admits that Rose was his adopted sister, and that they loved one another more than such. Confronted with the letters and the key mold, Cedric also confesses to taking the key and making a copy after the guard left it on his desk. He adamantly tells him that they had planned to flee the city together and start a new life, and Rose wouldn't have killed Nurse Collins to lose that chance. All they wanted was to be with each other. Murdoch asks Rose about the key, though first she denies having it. After learning Cedric had confessed, she surrenders it, as it was hidden in her mouth, however the key wasn't for the ward. Rose tearfully confesses that Cedric never succeeds, and that others take advantage of him. She begs the detective to let her out to protect him. When asked about the door, Rose admits that the door was unlocked. She only wanted to make sure the "witch" wouldn't hurt anyone else. Trying to figure out who opened the door, Murdoch and Julia believe that someone killed Nurse Collins and was blaming it on Rose. Julia decides to stay and review the files, not telling Murdoch how long she'd be there. Back at the station, Brackenreid questions Murdoch for staying away from Julia. The inspector briefly questions the point to solving this crime, stating that one of the lunatics killed the nurse, and wouldn't pay for it. Crabtree then brings files for Murdoch to study. Julia reviews the files of four out of the five women, each of them appearing and voicing what she reads. Mrs. Lynd decries that there are no more good people, and Hannah confesses to murdering children because she couldn't stand their suffering. Charlotte admits she has two more personalities, but she believes she has them under control, but she isn't sure who to believe. Rose then states that the world would deny her true happiness, and she refused to let that happen. She exclaims she killed her family to protect Cedric. Samuel intrudes, bringing Julia tea and telling her they were all locked up. Questioned about Eva Pearce, he says that Eva Pearce was never out of her cell, and she was the least trouble. Reading the final woman's file, Eva tells her that she had been engaged to a rich man. She had always been poor, but suddenly a new life seemed within her grasp. Then he discarded her, and Eva, in grief, completely snapped, full of rage. Julia then falls asleep, then wakes in Ward C, surrounded by the women. Eva tauntingly tells her that no one can hear her screams, as no one hears one of them. Hannah keeps asking Dr. Ogden to look at her "baby," while Rose demands to be freed from her straitjacket. Eva reveals that the women plan to escape, but only after taking their revenge of Dr. Ogden. Back at the stationhouse, Murdoch finds an arrest report for Samuel Drainie, by the name of Jamison Wilkes. The women blame her for their mistreatment under Nurse Collins, though she pleads ignorance. Julia attempts to plead with Charlotte, (actually Maddie) who tricks her and reveals to the others her escape attempt. Eva, in new clothes and with the key, explains she has many friends. Maddie then tells Dr. Ogden that when they get out, the two of them will find men and live the life of luxury. Hannah pleads with them to be quiet for her baby's sake, but Maddie takes the doll jumps on it, shattering its china figure. Girlie then appears, trying to comfort Hannah. Samuel Drainie then peers in, though Dr. Ogden screams at him, he refuses to let her out. Eva then reveals that Mr. Drainie was the true molester, and that she persuaded him to help them after telling Nurse Collins about Mr. Drainie's behaviour. The guard then killed Nurse Collins in front of her eyes to protect his secret, and she manipulated him to get Dr. Ogden into Ward C. Julia then fights with Eva for the key, but is knocked out by Charlotte with a bedpan. Murdoch is surrounded by reports of Jamison Wilkes' assault on his father, where he was tried and found guilty as a minor. He attempts to call Julia, but still receives no answer. He then immediately rushes to the asylum. The other women release Rose and give her a pipe, watching as Dr. Ogden desperately tries to fight them all off. Murdoch catches Eva Pearce escaping, but is forced to let her go to rescue Dr. Ogden. Julia knocks out Rose with her broken wrist, but then Maddie picks up the pipe. Forced to think on her feet, Julia desperately tells Maddie that Girlie, Charlotte, and she will be punished if she hurts her. Reaching out to the Charlotte persona, she begs her to stop, promising Drainie would pay for what he's done. At that moment, Charlotte regains control and lowers the pipe. Murdoch enters with a security guard, assuring himself of Dr. Ogden's wellness. She tells him about Drainie, and he tells her he knows. Mrs. Lynd then tells Murdoch off for taking his time. Back at home, William tells Julia about Drainie's behaviour. William reveals that Drainie would don a nurse's uniform and touch women, most under the influence of drugs. Drainie's dark history was that he was sent to jail after attacking his abusive father, and kept going in and out of institutions his whole life. Julia is incredulous that no one checked his credentials, and resolves to change things about the ward. Meanwhile, Eva Pearce tricks a man into giving her a cab ride by telling him she's been robbed. She turns with a look on her face promising revenge. Character Revelations * Eva Pearce escapes in this episode. * It had been believed that the previous antagonists had been sent to prison, but the fact they were sent to the asylum instead was revealed. Continuity * Previous antagonists are revealed to have been sent to the insane asylum, such as: **Eva Pearce (Murdoch in Ladies Wear & The Murdoch Sting) **Rose Maxwell (Friday the 13th, 1901) **Mrs. Lynd (Murdoch On The Corner) **Charlotte (Me, Myself and Murdoch) Historical References * The asylums of twentieth century Britain and Canada were tall, Gothic structures that held the insane for very long periods of time. There was no aspect of rehabilitation or fair treatment. There were places that were all women asylums, but most insane asylums would mistreat their patients without compassion due to their mental illnesses and/or violent behaviour. Trivia * Dr. Ogden works at the hospital which apparently also houses an insane asylum. Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Georgina Reilly as Emily Grace Recurring Cast Daiva Johnston as Eva Pearce Emma Campbell as Rose Maxwell Anastasia Phillips as Charlotte Janet-Laine Green as Mrs. Lynd Guest Starring Tara Nicodemo as Hannah Bob Bainborough as Samuel Drainie Brandon Crone as Cedric Maxwell Other Cast Chris Whitby as Attendant Lauren Spring as Nurse Paul Nadeau as Man Gallery Category:Season Eight